El silencio de mi corazón
by TonksLuna
Summary: GAASAKU. Ella descubrira qué existe detras de la mascara de "Kasekague" que Gaara mantiene ante su aldea y conocidos. Pero despues de descubrirlo... necesitará olvidarlo para no enamorarse.
1. Después de la batalla

CAPITULO 1: DESPUES DE LA BATALLA

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a disipar el rojo sangre del que se habia teñido el cielo.

La aldea de la hoja se recuperaba de un ataque reciente. Habian sido atacados por la aldea del sonido y en la atmosfera se podía sentir en el aire el olor a sufrimiento.

Algunos se apoyaban entre si, tratando de restaurar sus hogares, otros mantenían la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas.

El hospital de la aldea no podia estar mas abarrotado aquella noche. Los ninjas médicos trabajaban arduamente tratando de salvar la vida de sus pascientes.

- Haruno Sakura!! – Gritaba un niño de no mas de 10 años mientras corria por los pasillos., sin dejar de pronunciar aquel nombre. – Haruno Sakura!

Despues de haber recorrido casi todo el edificio, una chica de cabello rosado se asomo por una de las puertas del pasillo

- Que sucede? – pregunto asombrada y preocupada a la vez. El niño trato de agarrar un poco de aire.

- La quinta Hokage quiere verla… - exclamo aliviado de cumplir con su "tarea".

- Estoy muy ocupada… - sin decir mas, entro nuevamente a la habitación de la que habia salido. El niño la siguió y espero en el marco de la puerta. Naruto estaba recostado mientras ella trataba de curarle con su jutsu medico una herida profunda en la pierna.

- Te juro que acabare con él, la próxima vez que lo vea… - exclamaba con ira, empuñando su mano.

- Señorita Sakura…. – interrumpió el niño preocupado por lograr que la chica acudiera a la cita. – Ella dijo que era urgente.

- Que sucede? – pregunto Naruto interesado.

- Tsunade quiere verme… - comento la pelirrosa terminando de sanar la herida.

- Y que esperas, vamos! – exclamo al momento en que se ponía de pie de un brinco.

- Nada de eso Naruto, tu te quedas… - Trato de buscar una excusa, aunque sabia que nada serviría para detenerlo. – estas herido.

- Estos rasguños no son nada para mi…

- Pero… - trato de reclamarle pero el la detuvo.

- Si no te apuras, llegare primero….

Los dos salieron en camino. Al llegar Sakura estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando su acompañante la abrió violentamente.

- Usumaki Naruto!!! – exclamo sobresaltada una mujer de "Apariencia" joven.

- Para que nos necesitas? – pregunto el chico sin darle importancia.

- No recuerdo haberte llamado a ti, Naruto… - Dijo fríamente la Hokage.

- Sakura es del equipo 7 al igual que yo, asi que cualquier misión que se le sea otorgada a ella también me concierne a mi….

- En eso tienes razón, pero hoy es diferente…. – La sannin se sento detrás de su escritorio y los miro severamente. – La aldea oculta de la Arena, sufrió el dia de hoy un ataque como el nuestro.

- Gaara…- naruto pensó en voz alta. Desde hace tiempo se habia llevado muy bien con el joven.

- Desafortunadamente, el de ellos fue mas catastrófico…

- El kasekage… - intento preguntar Naruto, pero Tsunade lo interrumpió con la respuesta.

- Esta gravemente herido…

- Tengo que ir… - Exclamo el ninja dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera Naruto! – le pidió la chica. Miro a la Hokague y pregunto… - Quiere que el equipo 7 valla?

- No. – Naruto abrió mas los ojos. – Quiero que tu vallas… - exclamo apuntándola. – No necesitan ninjas de combate, necesitan un ninja medico… lo suficientemente bueno para encargarse de el Kasekage. Y dado que yo no puedo abandonar mi puesto en esta situación… he decido enviarte a ti.

- Entiendo…

- Ire con ella… - Anuncio naruto acercándose nuevamente.

- Me temo que no naruto… - La hokage se puso de pie y miro por la ventana de su oficina la destruida aldea. – tengo otra misión para ti. Kakachi esta a punto de llegar.

- De echo, tengo ya rato aquí… - El ninja entro por la puerta – Llegue antes que ellos.

- Que??? – pregunto exaltado naruto, no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Por eso aun no eres Jounin, Naruto – exclamo Tsunade provocando una mirada asesina de parte del Gennin. – Iras con Kakashi a escoltar hasta nuestra aldea a una persona de suma importancia. Es una misión de rango B.

- Pero quiero ir con Gaara! – se quejo el chico.

- Lo haras cuando hayas terminado tu misión. – le espeto seria y con mucha seguridad. – Ahora vallanse, Kakashi ya sabe todos los detalles.

Naruto le dirigió una fría mirada a la Hokage y otra a su amiga, que iria a la aldea de la arena. Como le hubiera gustado ir a ayudar a su amigo. Aquel que entendía mejor que nadie lo que habia sufrido. Los dos ninjas salieron de la estancia.

- Sakura – le llamo la mujer – Quiero que lleves esto… - Empujo un estuche pequeño que tenia sobre el escritorio. Quizas te haga falta. La chica se acerco y lo abrió. – Son algunas hierbas que podrían faltarte y que no se dan en la aldea de la arena. – Maito gai los chicos entraron

- El equipo de Gai te escoltara hasta la entrada de la aldea, para asegurarse de que llegues. – se giro para mirar al hombre - Te encargo que lleguen lo mas rápido posible.

- Entendido! – exclamo.

- Ya pueden irse…

Sakura salió decidida. Debia salvar al Kasekage y cumplir con aquella misión tan importante que se le habia sido asignada. Tsunade habia puesto toda su confianza en ella y no la defraudaría.


	2. Enfrentando el problema

_**Hola!!! Por fin me paso nuevamente por aquí…  
disculpen a tardanza pero he tenido unas semanas bastante ajetreadas y estresantes con mis estudios.  
Agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que se han pasado por el fic, lo han leído e incluso han dejado sus comentarios: **__**Sabaku no Sasha**__**, **__**HarunoSakura-Chan1**__**, **__**youweon**__**, **__**Gaamatsu96**__**, **__**MeguHatake**__**, **__**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**__**, **__**Evil Goddess Saiya**__**, **__**-X-KathO-Chan-X-**__**, **__**Hermi-Black**__**, **__**Eve-luna**__**, **__**vampiritha de la arena**__**, **__**crazy-darkness**__**, **__**lvlAyra**__**, **__**Ann Loraine**__** , Demi-sama.**_

_**Y ahora no los entretengo mas, aquí el segundo capitulo…**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**CAPITULO 2: ENFRENTANDO EL PROBLEMA**

Ya hacían bastantes horas desde que habían salido de la aldea. El sol comenzaba a despertar y asomarse tras las montañas. Habían comenzado su viaje hacia la aldea de la arena la misma noche, después de que se les asignara la misión. Y aunque no habían parado siquiera un minuto a descansar, les esperaba un largo trayecto por recorrer. Si seguían a ese ritmo quizás en dos días llegarían.

Maito Gai y Lee se mantenían a la cabeza del grupo; los dos tratando de mostrar a la invitada lo rápidos y tenaces que eran. Ten ten y Sakura les seguían y al final, cerrando el grupo: Neji, revisando todo el camino.

Al atardecer de ese dia decidieron parar, no habían comido nada y necesitaban energías para seguir. Lee y su sensei se encargaron de atrapar algunos pescados para la cena, mientras que cercas de ahí ten ten y Sakura preparaban el fuego. Neji, se mantenía en una rama cercana vigilando.

-Es extraño ¿no creen? – pregunto Sakura cuando los "pescadores" regresaron. Todos se giraron a verla. – Durante todo el camino no nos hemos encontrado con ningún "obstáculo".

-Ella tiene razón… - Apoyó Neji bajando y reuniéndose con ellos. – Estos lugares jamás están tan vacios.

-¿Creen que estén tramando algo? – Pregunto Lee pasando saliva pesadamente.

-Podría ser…- Hablo Gai. – Nadie esperaba los ataques que hubo el dia de ayer…

-Esto se pondrá peor, ¿verdad sensei? – pregunto ten ten, el hombre asintió.

-De todos modos hay que estar alerta… - No muy convencido, Neji volvió a ascender.

Aquella noche transcurrió tranquila. Habían dormido unas horas después de cenar y después de un merecido descanso se pusieron en marcha una vez más…

Largas horas transcurrieron. Al salir el sol bajaron el ritmo… Neji había visto algo.

-¡Deténganse! – Exclamó decidido. Todos se detuvieron y lo miraron.

-¿Que sucede? – Pregunto el sensei.

-Hay un hombre mas adelante…- señalo hacia la dirección en la que iban. – Al parecer esta herido…

La pelirrosa, sin pensarlo dos veces salió en su búsqueda.

-¡Alto! ¡Pones en peligro la misión! – exclamó Maito Gai sobresaltado.

-Un Ninja medico jamás deja un herido en el camino… - sin mirar atrás siguió su camino. Lee Trato de alcanzarla.

-Sakura, no podemos perder tiempo… - Exclamó preocupado. Si aquella persona era del bando contrario no dejaría que dañara a "su" chica. Los demás los alcanzaron.

Poco después se toparon con un joven de mas o menos su edad, quizás un poco mas grande. Llevaba el cabello negro casi a la altura de los hombros y algo enmarañado. Estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol y su pierna sangraba considerablemente. Al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Sakura se acercó sigilosa. No estaba tan tonta como para entregarse al enemigo.

-Puede ser una trampa… - exclamó ten ten nerviosa.

Sakura llegó al lado del joven. Este abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-¿Quien eres? – preguntó al momento que trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad.

-Espera, no lo hagas, te dañaras mas… - Exclamó preocupada. El chico la miro extrañado, clavando sus ojos azul intenso en los de ella… – Soy un ninja medico de la aldea de la hoja. Déjame ayudarte…

-No necesito ayuda… - cortó fríamente.

Sakura lo miró severa. Aquel muchacho le daba un aire de familiaridad, lo habría visto antes. El chico dio unos cuantos pasos y cayó al piso. Ella se acerco rápidamente y lo ayudo a recostarse.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte con tu pierna… - El chico la miró a los ojos Y pareció perderse en ellos. ¿Por qué aquella chica se empeñaba tanto en ayudarlo?

Sakura, utilizando su jutsu medico, pudo librarlo de aquel sufrimiento.

-Listo… Mejor, ¿no crees? – Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el muchacho la detuvo del brazo alertando a todos los demás presentes, que estaban dispuestos a atacarlo.

-Te lo agradezco… - Le dirigió una ultima mirada y sin mas… Se pusó de pie y desapareció, dejándolos mas que complejos.

-Que extraño… - exclamó Lee mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. – ¿Y si fue una trampa?¿Si querían retenernos aquí el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo algún plan?

-Ya basta Lee…- le reclamó Sakura.- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, ya perdimos tiempo….

Se pusieron en marcha nuevamente…

La pelirrosa no dejaba de pensar en aquel muchacho. Esa mirada… lo había visto antes, lo sabia. Pero… ¿En donde?

Aquella noche, el grupo llego a la entrada de la aldea oculta de la arena. El jefe de la guardia: Kanguro, les esperaba preocupado…

-Nosotros cumplimos con nuestra misión… - exclamó Maito saludando a Kanguro. Se giro a sakura – Lo demás depende de ti… - La chica asintió. – vámonos chicos…

Ten ten se despidió de la pelirrosa. Aquellos días se la había pasado verdaderamente bien con ella. Durante el camino habían sostenido algunas pláticas y se dieron cuenta de que tenían una idea equivocada la una de la otra.

-Mi sueño termino… - Lloraba Lee – Fueron los mejores días de mi vida… - Ten ten lo jaló del brazo. Neji, que se había despedido con un ligero movimiento de la mano, y Maito, ya iban adelante.

-Te agradezco que vinieras a ayudarnos – se sinceró el muchacho mientras caminaban. – No sabemos que hacer con el…

Llegaron rápidamente al centro de la aldea. Donde se encontraban la oficina y la "Casa" del Kasekage. Kanguro la guió hacia una habitación en el segundo piso. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo recostado… Tenía sus brazos y el pecho cubiertos con vendas manchadas de sangre y parecía inconsciente. La chica se acercó lentamente y lo miró…

Gaara había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo había visto… en su rostro se distinguía tranquilidad a pesar del gran sufrimiento que debería estar viviendo. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, mucho más pálido…

-Hemos conseguido dormirlo y detener un poco la hemorragia… - indago Temari entrando en la habitación, sacándola de sus pensamientos… – pero lo único que podemos hacer es calmar el dolor un rato… Lleva así tres días.

Sakura lo miró peocupada. Tsunade no le había dicho nada sobre el estado del kasekage, había estado pensando en el camino que podía tratarse de alguna herida física hecha en batalla: alguna extremidad dañada, yagas o algo por el estilo. Pero el actual estado de su pasciente se debía a la utilización de un veneno, un anticoagulante que evitaba que las heridas cerrarán. Ahora entendía por que la insistencia de su maestra en hacerle llevar algunas hierbas que no se daban en el desierto; ella sabia que no era nada común lo que amenazaba la vida de Gaara.

Dejó a un lado la mochila que cargaba y se acerco al pelirrojo.

-Necesitó revisar sus heridas… -exclamó dirigiéndose a Temari, quien se acercó de inmediato a ella. La rubia tomó unas tijeras que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa situada junto a la cama de su hermano y se las entrego a la pelirosa para que cortara los vendajes.

Sakura colocó el filo de las tijeras sobre la venda al borde de las muñecas y comenzó a cortar con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo. En cuanto fijo su vista en las heridas de su brazo confirmó su teoría. Había un tono morado alrededor de unas largas y profundas cortadas, seguramente el resto del kasekage se encontraba de esa forma.

-Hay veneno en sus heridas… - les dijó a los presentes – Es un anticoagulante, por eso no logran cerrarse y la hemorragia no termina…

-Pero… puedes curarlo… ¿cierto? – preguntó Temari preocupada.

-Haré lo que pueda… - le aseguró – Primero que nada necesito crear un antídoto que elimine el veneno.

Tomó una pequeña muestra de alguna de las heridas y la resguardo en un pequeño frasco de vidrio que sacó de entre sus cosas.

Pasó toda la noche revisando el veneno y tratando de encontrar un antídoto que le anulara. Temari y kankuro le habían dejado sola en la habitación para no interrumpirla o distraerla de su labor.

Necesitó tomar unas cuantas muestras mas para probar las distintas creaciones que le resultaban, comenzaba a desesperarse ante tantos fracasos, pero justo cuando pensaba intentar alguna otra manera de ayudar al pelirrojo una de las muestras le provocó el efecto que buscaba: el veneno se había separado de la sangre y comenzaba a evaporarse.

Se levantó de su lugar emocionada y caminó hasta la cama donde Gaara dormía. Volvió a cortar el vendaje y colocó un poco de antídoto, segundos después comenzó a demostrar el efecto esperado.

El rostro de Gaara se contrajo y comenzó a despertar.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Bueno, aquí con el despertar de Gaara comienza lo emocionante…  
O por lo menos lo que todos estamos esperando XD**_

_**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo "El silencio de mi corazón", prometo traerles pronto el siguiente capitulo. ^^**_

_**Cuidense mucho!**_

_**Nos leemos después…**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


End file.
